scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Denarium
Denarium is Developing Reality that rarely recieves vistors due to its proximity to the Suspened Belief Casality and its complete lack of a centralized government and stable economy. Called the "Pirate Kingdoms" by many of the old Multiverse travelers this Reality has lingered in a pre Steam era of progress for many centuries. The majority of Denarium is vast seas with minority being thousands of islands none of which is larger a few miles. With the constant winds Denarium is a World of the Sail and by extention a world of Pirates. Population The 10,000 Isles of Denarium team with all manner of life fantastic and tropical and the sentinet population is human and speaks a variety of Multiverse langauges (indicating aetherstream corruption) as well as a common trade language. One third of the population of Denarium are captives, slaves, refugees, or hostages at any time. Given the highly volitile civil situation of a pirate Reality most of the population accepts that they will be conscripted for the fleets or enslaved to a crop plantation for a few years of life. The people of Denarium do not seem to consider skin color whatsoever and do not identify racially. Nationality is more a matter of which Pirate Lord "Ya threw your lot in with!" (support politically and work for) than where one was born. The native population of Denariuam has a gift for retaining and processing new languages and most people speak at least five. Government The entire population of Denarium serves the will of the Pirate Lords. Caught in constant struggle with each other to control more and more of the 10,000 Isles (experts believe 10,862 actually) and the compliment of ships and resources that accompany each Island. Governed in their conduct by an ancient and unquestioned set of rules of conduct know as The Code, the seals of the Seven Gods of the Deep are upon The Code and it is said those that do not keep it call down their combined wrath. Some Pirate Lords are quite powerful and control vast portions of the Endless Seas by virtue of dozens or even hundreds ''of islands resulting in fleets of thousands of ships. Many smaller successful Priate Lords often band together to form miliatry and economic alliances called Brotherhoods which can last for decades and ven pass through generations. In more stable areas of Denarium successful Priate Lord status has been handed down through as many as four generations. These long standing and powerful family fleets provide the core stability of Denarium. The only all encompasing authority is the "Pirate King" Long Ben. Not much is known about the self proclaimed monarch. His warship the ''Fancy ''is both powerful and agile and has been known to destroy several dozen challengers in extended battle with seemingly little effort. Long Ben rarely exercises any kingly duties however other than enforceing The Code on blantant offenders and hosting the Test of the Queen of the Seas. The Fancy'' appears to be capable of extradimensional travel via water tranference sailing and has been witnessed "blinking" out of sight in fornt of witnesses in a flash of golden light at dusk or dawn. Long Ben and his loyal crew of retainers are apparently ageless as they have been making their rounds across Denarium for seven centuries with out ceasing. The presence of this lethal and often ambiguous enforcer of pirate law allows the Pirate Lords the rules by which to make struggle with each other and still maintain some base line civilization. - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Realities Category:Multiverse